


【然访】猪肉炖高丽菜

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 套着青梅竹马外衣的一见钟情的故事……吧
Relationships: 沈浩然/高访
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【然访】猪肉炖高丽菜

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设  
> 对A 对A 对A 醒目三次警告  
> 并不太好吃的肉 嗯  
> 沙雕OOC警告  
> 好多警告 看完能接受就往下拉吧

1.

扑！

“小访哥哥！我总算找到你了！！！”

高访一踏进摄影棚，就被冲他而来的大型不明物体抱了个满怀，腰被结实的手臂箍住，胸前还埋着一个紫红色的脑袋蹭来蹭去。

摄影棚所有人的视线都集中到他身上，高访努力搜刮着社交清单，实在挖不出一个可以对他做出如此越距举动的人来。

饶是身为alpha的他，废了九牛二虎之力也推不开缠在身上的人，高访只能扯着嗓子求助，“负责人！咳！负责人呢！”小高总环顾四周希望有个人能告诉他这是怎么一回事，这时大家才仿佛被招了魂一般，一个带着圆框眼镜衣着鲜亮得过分的男人跑了过来。用力揍了抱住他的男人的手臂，“沈浩然，你给我松手！你快给我去更衣室换装，拍摄马上要开始了！”

“我不.....”直到男人松开手，高访定睛一看，才发现这个嘴里含着棒棒糖嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的还是个不到二十的孩子吧....?

“不什么不，快去，听话。”圆框眼镜男子将少年往后推，嘱咐另一个工作人员把他带走之后赶忙回头在高访身上拍拍灰尘，连声道歉，“高总，对不住啊，我是沈浩然的经纪人高阳，叫我小阳就行了。我家小然不懂事，您大人不记小人过。”男人的面部表情之丰富让高访都有些叹为观止。

委婉的躲过经纪人先生热情的爪子，推了推眼镜，“他就是这次的活动代言人？”继机器人女友之后，浅宇又研发了与之对应的机器人男友，并为了配合新品宣传邀请了个有点名气的小明星代言。当下潮流谁红谁不红的高访自然不知道，全都交给手下的人去决定，只是今天是拍摄产品海报的第一天，照惯例他还得亲自来看看给现场的人敲敲警钟，以免都不把事情放在心上。

可.......

作为一款针对20-30代轻熟女性Beta和有同样需求的Omega特意研发的收费恋爱APP，找个一头红毛还笑得傻兮兮的十几岁小屁孩，真的可以诠释好他家的产品吗？

高访眼中的怀疑没有被高阳错过，他兢兢业业又当保姆又当阿嫲的伺候沈浩然也有两年了，虽然这小子平日里偶尔会有些小叛逆，但一下子冲到金主怀里的骚操作还是头一遭。浅宇虽在演艺圈谈不上有什么资源涉足，却也是当地数一数二的大企业，这次的合作万万不能搞砸。

开玩笑，沈浩然家里有矿不怕，他高阳要是失业了可得回家恰土啊。

“啊~~！高总，他年纪小，但业务能力还是很强的，请您一定要放心。”高阳张大嘴最夸张微笑，发挥诠释的谄媚精神，就差给高访捏肩捶腿，“一会儿看了他的片子，你就知道了。”

高访虽不太相信，却还是礼貌微微一笑颔首。

好容易等到沈浩然换完装出现，站到镜头前的那一刻所有的工作人员都倒吸一口气，十几岁的高中生无影无踪，嘴角微微扬起的微笑完全没有了一丝傻气，取而代之的是让人如沐春风般的温暖。

沈浩然的头发被造型师用发蜡临时打理成了橙红色，搭配着原有的紫红一点都不突兀，穿着简简单单的白衬衫也能依稀看出布料下的好身材。不知是否是错觉，高访总觉得沈浩然的眼神有意无意的飘向他，而且，那一句小访哥哥，总觉得无比熟悉。

经纪人果然说的没错，沈浩然的业务能力很强，摄影师和导演几乎不间断的传来“很好”、“不错”的夸赞之声，就连对时尚一窍不通的高访也可以看出沈浩然完全抓住了现场所有人的眼球，在不远的未来，他一样可以抓住消费者的心。

“喵~~”轻柔娇嗲的叫声让高访移开视线，只见工作人员不知从哪儿抱来一只猫，塞到沈浩然手里。一离开镜头沈浩然仿佛又变回小孩，笨手笨脚的用手卡在布偶猫咪的腋下，不知怎么抱抱才好。

工作人员看不下去，接过来教导了一番，沈浩然就立刻了然的点了点头，让猫咪趴俯在自己的肩头看向窗外。安抚猫咪的动作好像抚摸女友的长发一般温柔，嘴角恰到好处的扬起不知可以融化多少异性的心。

高访收回方才质疑对方的想法。

这样的“男友”来主打他们的产品——再适合不过。

原本只是来场子看下打个招呼的高访不自觉地看了全程，沈浩然的四套造型分别代表了他们第一批主打的四种性格的男友，无论是抱着猫猫的年上暖男、一身皮衣荷尔蒙爆棚的bad boy，还是白发框架眼镜的禁欲总裁，亦或是在高访看来对方本色出演的年下草莓男孩，沈浩然全都驾驭的轻车熟路。

不知不觉等工作人员开始清理场地鞠躬互道辛苦时，已经到了傍晚。看了眼手表，惊觉时间流逝的高访和负责人打了个招呼准备离开。

却在环顾四周时看到换回自己衣服的沈浩然又冲了过来，熟悉的配方，熟悉的拥抱，熟悉的.....台词，“小访哥哥，我总算找到你了，我是然然啊，沈浩然，你不记得了吗？”少年灵动的细长大眼充满期盼的看着他，简直就是向主人讨食儿吃的大狗狗。

只是，然然.....然然......

小高总优质的大脑快速转动，终于好像有一个小小的身影出现在脑海中，但唯一能和这个称呼对上号的是一个路都走不稳的小胖墩。

高访又仔细看了看在眼前放大的脸，挺翘的鼻梁和那让人挪不开眼的厚润唇珠棱角分明的下颚、眼眶，等等，眼睛。

金丝边眼镜背后的漂亮眸子眯了起来，他确实见过这副眼睛.....

沈浩然见高访脸色变来变去，急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，浓眉皱起，干脆深吸一口气抿着嘴后吐气，两颊随之鼓起。

啊，是然然。

圆圆的仓鼠脸蛋彻底勾起了高访的回忆。

他与沈浩然第一次相遇还是在初二的时候，邻居家搬来一对创业的夫妻，来打招呼那天打扮时髦的女子怀里抱着一只肉嘟嘟的小团子，腮帮子鼓鼓，眼睛又大又长，手臂好似广告里的米其林轮胎。可小孩子嘛，总是越胖越可爱，才一眼就获得了高访一家人的喜爱。

随后的日子里，但凡小夫妻俩有工作耽误，晚上不能及时赶回来，都会拜托高访家帮忙照顾。自家儿子十几岁就一副小大人的模样，这么个走路跌跌撞撞逢人就笑得像个小太阳的肉团子，高访妈妈可乐坏了，巴不得小崽儿能天天来玩。

不过家庭妇女任务重啊，于是当母亲忙于家务的时候，作为大哥哥高访就担任起了保姆的工作。一开始高访也是不乐意的，是游戏不好玩还是功课不够多，他一个青春年华好少年要在家里带奶娃。

可圆滚滚的奶娃娃像小猪崽一样冲进他怀里口齿不清的喊着小访锅锅的时候，高访觉得，嗯，游戏和作业哪有猪崽然然重要。

这一陪就是2、3年，期间遇见暑假他更是会直接去沈浩然家里带娃，白天陪着小猪猪讲童话故事、睡午觉，晚上带着去楼下吃西瓜纳凉。因为父亲工作性质的缘故，经常会带回一些地方土特产，家里也都会特意留一份和小团子然然一起分享。

久而久之，然然就成了“奶奶带大的孩子”，就算到了上幼稚园的年纪，脸上的婴儿肥还没有消失，成了一个彻彻底底的小胖墩。

最后因为老房区拆迁，两家就断了联系，一晃也十几年过去了。

当初的小肥仔居然也成了身姿挺拔的少年郎，现在想来，沈浩然讨人喜欢的本事，当是天生的了。

“然然都长那么大了呀，哥哥都认不出来了。”高访认出小孩后直接戴上了猪崽滤镜，看着高高帅帅壮壮的沈浩然还是觉得是小时候那般可爱。不由得卸下了一身的架势，仿佛也一秒变回那个邻家哥哥，摸着沈浩然的脑袋，又捏捏小朋友的脸颊。

嗯，瘦了，没以前好捏了。

高阳兜了一圈和所有工作人员打了招呼回来后就见到金主爸爸捏着自家艺人的脸，老母鸡护崽的心情一阵阵涌现。

虽然是金主，但也不可以侮辱、伤害小然的身体！！！

高阳嗖的一下跑到沈浩然拉着他后退一步，“然然，我们回去吧，我答应你爸妈要把你送回去吃晚饭的。”边说还边和高访点头致歉，面子功夫丝毫没落下。

“等等，小访哥哥，你的联系方式给我下吧，我好不容易找到你，可不能再把你弄丢了。”沈浩然笑得眼睛都要眯起来，好心情一点都无法掩饰，掏出手机就调出了自己的二维码到高访面前。

“好。”高访也跟着笑，快速添加了好友。

经纪人高阳突然摸不着头脑，怎么一天下来两人讲不到几句话就突然到了要交换联系方式的地步？

“对了，你总说找我是怎么回事？”高访回想起沈浩然已经提了好几次“找他”。

沈浩然喜滋滋的通过了好友验证，扑闪扑闪的眼天真可爱，“小时候不是约好了嘛~长大后我要和哥哥结婚啊！”

结婚？？？

高访瞪大了眼，只觉得自己对着两个字是否有什么误解，更别提一边嘴巴已经长大到可以塞下一整个鸡蛋的高经纪人。

不觉得自己说了什么不得了的发言还在继续兴奋的自我宣誓，“所以，小访哥哥，我要开始追你了，请你一定要接受我。”说完还发射了一个可爱的wink，小爱心还没飞到高访面前时就被拍掉。

浅宇市场财务双总监，紧了紧领带，憋了几秒，“你是beta？或者.......Omega？”看着沈浩然这一身腱子肉，怎么也不像以上两种啊。

“我还没分化呢，小访哥哥是alpha？”沈浩然刚年满18不多久，在分化最高峰的年纪，身边没有人觉得他会分化成alpha以外的性别。可谁能想到这支alpha超强潜力股居然在高访点头之后，握紧拳头，信誓旦旦开口，“我一定会努力分化成Omega的！届时请一定要和我结婚！”

？？？自己喂过的小猪想被他拱怎么办？？？

高访觉得自己已经跟不上沈浩然的思路，这是努力就可以做到的吗？

而且，就算沈浩然真的分化成了alpha以外的性别，怎么就一路跳到结婚了呢？是自己年纪大了跟不上年轻人的节奏了？

满头的问号萦绕在高访脑边。

八面玲珑的小经纪人也算看出了点什么，知道这俩人应该不是第一次见面，可沈浩然才刚成年，说什么结婚！

“沈浩然你别疯言疯语的了，结婚？你想过自己的事业没有，你的粉丝呢！”

还有我呢！下个月还有新出的限量版手办等着他呢！若是沈浩然真搞出那么大的绯闻，他的钱途可就都毁了啊......要是那群小迷O听到自己心心念念的爱豆大声喊着自己要努力变成Omega，心情该有多复杂。

况且，最重要的是沈浩然他还是个没分化的孩子啊.......

想着沈浩然小鸟依人的靠在高访身上，高阳就觉得这画面太美，他有些不敢看。一心只觉得这就是小孩子一时脑热的胡说八道，赶忙和高访点头打个招呼，就强拉着沈浩然要走。

沈浩然挣挣扎扎但是绕不过高访一句话，“今天晚了，你先回去休息吧。”

“好！”沈浩然立刻化身乖巧宝宝一步三回头的跟着高阳走了。

2.

接下来的一段时间，就连高访也觉得沈浩然的热情过了头。每天早中晚的问候从未间断，确定他没有在忙的时候还会语音通话，两人小时候的回忆已经聊得差不多了。抛开那些，他们俩现在一个是上市公司的总裁，一个是坐拥万千粉丝的小爱豆，共同的话题那是比从一颗大豆能榨出来的油还少。可沈浩然就是有这个能耐，从天气聊到吃什么，从演艺活动聊到高中课程，简直事无巨细啥都要和他说。因此从那次之后再没见过的两人倒也毫不生疏，偶尔高访吃饭的时候也会习惯性的点开视频看看沈浩然发来的活宝视频。

于是浅宇慢慢流传出小高总有对象了的传闻，毕竟以往高访就算称得上平易近人，却也不会时不时对着手机傻笑啊。

八卦三人组之首有了自己的八卦，另外两位哪里坐得住，午餐时间占南弦和管惕对了对眼神，准备彻底开扒他们这位老朋友，“老高啊，最近怎么老对着手机乐呵呵呀，是不是有好事儿瞒着兄弟。”

“就是，我第一次见着的时候还以为什么大项目批了呢，那嘴角都要咧到耳朵根了。”管惕也好奇地凑过去。

“就之前那个机器人男人的宣传照，代言人正好是我认识的一小孩儿，特别逗，成天噼里啪啦的跟个段子手似的。”高访想起沈浩然那逗趣的语调就想笑，掏出手机准备给两个兄弟看看，“来瞧瞧，逗不逗。”

高访划着聊天记录，笑点挺低的又乐呵起来，管惕是愈发茫然觉得这不过是个超级啰嗦小屁孩，逗在哪里。

占南弦则是挑了挑眉，弯起嘴角，那个代言人他自然是有记忆的，他确实没想到一个毛头小子可以让他们预估的产品售出量提高了将近10个点，今年的年终效益，还有这小子一点功劳。

他记得，那男孩送来的资料好像写着还没分化吧，老高再不济，也不会和这种毛都没长齐的小屁孩有什么吧........

“诶，我和你们说啊，真没想到这小家伙长大还挺帅的，小时候在我家睡午觉，还尿床呢。一张小嘴憋着要哭不哭的样子，别提多可爱了，我都舍不得揍他，现在都能去花花小姑娘了，时间过得可真快啊。”八卦访难得成了八卦的主角，却一点都不避讳的样子让占南弦都觉得高访可能真的对那个叫沈浩然的只是对孩子的喜欢。

反正有意无意，测一测不就知道了。

老狐狸看向管惕，“管惕，你们那个机器人男友的更新做的怎么样了？”维护软件是重要的售后，如果一直都是同样的内容，再优秀的软件也会被淘汰，所以机器人男友女友系列每个月都会策划一些小活动，每个季度又会安排一次大更新，而现在距离机器人男友上线已经快两个月了。

“快了，已经在做最后调试了，看看和源代码之间有什么冲突的地方。”管惕不明不白老大怎么会在这时候提问这个，一般研发方面的问题另外两人都是很放心交给他的。

“那也差不多该制定预热宣传了吧，不如就还找这个我们老高的小宝儿？”占南弦打趣的瞟了瞟高访。

“行啊，那我可说好了，这钱给得按照市价来啊。”不等占南弦说下去，高访就主动接过了话头，之前和沈浩然签的合同他也是看了的，市场宣传部的人也不愧是他提拔上来的，看出来对方真的很需要这次的资源，价钱给人压低了不少，既然现在已经是自己罩着的人了，就不能拿对外人那套了。

占南弦几乎要控制不住自己的表情，老高这模样，他可没少见，完全是要捞一笔的表情，“老高啊，护犊子也不带这样的。”

“我的崽儿，我得罩着啊。”高访假笑。

“合着咱浅宇不是你亲生的呀。”知道高访心里有数也不会在价格上太过越矩，占南弦说话的语气调戏更多几分。

“那这也是肥水不流外人田啊。”

占南弦只能笑着指了指同样笑得不怀好意的高访。

浅宇能够在短时间内成为国内的顶尖的企业，除了其背后的技术支持不容小觑外，还要归功于公司成员超高的工作效率。

高访下午才和宣创部的头聊了聊这次更新还有和沈浩然合作的事儿，快下班的时候几套方案和对应的合同已经发送到了高访的邮箱让他选择。胳膊肘已经往外拐了半只的高访当然选择了让沈浩然能够最好发挥自己实力的方案，大概内容是根据这次更新新出的场景找3个风格迥异的小鲜花拍3个vlog，在更新前十天起每隔三天放送一支短片，制造持续性的话题。

这个方案的成本预计偏高，不过就效果而言确实最佳，对公司和沈浩然来说都是。

几个女演员高访就提了两句不需要太漂亮，要接近用户群体，亲切真实，其余的就交给宣传部门去处理，至于沈浩然........

高访拨通了对方的电话，嘟嘟没两声便接通了，轻快的声音响起，“小访哥哥，怎么了，想我了是吧。”

早就习惯了对方没正行的说话方式，将其归为他与当代年轻人的代沟，高访只是笑笑就略了过去，手里拿着合同一边翻看一边开口，“然然，晚上有空一起吃个饭吗？”

话筒对面突然出现了咚咚咚的声音，然后又是嗦嗦的响声，缓了好几秒，沈浩然掩不住兴奋的声音才重新传出，“真的吗？！我有空的有空的，几点，在哪里，我先去等你，你喜欢吃什么菜？”

“你别急，我会让秘书定位置的，你去早了也无聊。”高访轻笑，满脑子都是小猪猪在床上滚来滚去的模样，“哦对了，是要找你谈一个合同上的事儿，需不需要叫上你的经纪人啊。”高访这时候才想起沈浩然好歹也算是个小明星，如果有工作上的事儿是不是应该直接找经纪人，想到那个戴着圆圆眼镜表情逗比的高阳，高访已经准备翻名片夹了，电话那头却传来沈浩然拒绝的声音，“不用了，不用了，我自己也可以决定的。”不过高访不知道是不是自己的错觉，这次沈浩然的语调好像没有那么欢快了，怎么，接到新资源不应该高兴吗？

不过沈浩然很快就好像还是幼崽时一样撒娇起来，打消了高访的疑惑。

提前结束工作，会员预定制的饭店四周环境清幽，当他来到包间的时候沈浩然正对着菜单挤眉弄眼的，就算因为纠结的表情导致五官有点变形，依旧可以看出男孩子眉眼十分好看，又不是那种大众化千篇一律的好看，高访说不上来却觉得这样的画面确实养眼。小孩穿着很简单，一件粉色的长袖T恤和鸭舌帽，桌上还放着口罩，这些小物件不断提醒高访他的小猪崽现在可真是个名人了。

小明星见他来了，眼神一下亮了，扔下菜单又扑了过来，“小访哥哥！你来了！”

这孩子表达感情的方式也太西化了吧。

高访完全没有将沈浩然初次见面时说要结婚的话放在心上，只当是小孩子撒娇，摸了摸头便拉着坐下了。

“这家店我一直来的，东西还不错，你看看有什么喜欢吃的尽管点。”高访褪下西装挂在衣架上，看着沈浩然眼巴巴的表情喜欢的紧，只觉得好像又回到了高中喂小崽子吃东西的时候。

“我不挑嘴的，既然小访哥哥你一直来，就点几道你觉得最好吃的就行。”

“也好。”

高访很快唤来了服务员，报了几个菜名，当菜陆陆续续上桌的时候，沈浩然脸上的表情有些不自然，高访以为是对方觉得菜品过多两人吃不掉的原因。

“你正在长身体，多吃点，实在吃不下的就尝尝味道。”高访也是经历过十八岁的，知道这个年纪的男生吃的不少，他的菜应该点的差不多才对。

于是在高访的热情之下，沈浩然的盘子里很快堆起了一坐小山，沈浩然看看高访一脸笑容又看看盘子里的菜，强颜欢笑的一口一口全都塞了进去。

结果一顿饭吃完，菜真的没剩下多少，大半还都进了沈浩然的肚子，小朋友看着圆滚滚的肚子欲哭无泪，却又不敢表露出来。这一桌子大荤菜下肚，他可不知道要做多少锻炼才能消耗掉。他从小就是易胖体质，如果不是初中因为父母都去国外，他有一顿没一顿的把自己饿瘦了，他还不知道自己还有当爱豆的颜值。

后来带着乐队参加选秀进入娱乐圈，更是为了维持身材从没吃过一顿饱饭，每天与蔬菜水果鸡胸肉相伴。偶尔几次贪嘴瞒着高阳偷吃了两根炸鸡腿，没两天那反弹上来的体重就能教他重新做人，次数多了，沈浩然也渐渐能管住自己的嘴了。

可今天这高访给他夹菜的样子让他确实盛情难却，而且.......

小访哥哥真的没变。

小时候的事儿，沈浩然记不清多少了，童年的记忆里并没有多少父母的身影，有的只有一个又一个素质参差不齐的保姆，坏的能坏到卷走菜钱每天做一桌子菜拍了照让他吃一周，好的也不过就例行公事做完饭菜就急着回家照看自己的孩子。唯一让他感到家庭温暖的，居然要追溯到话都还说不利索的童年时期，那个笑得温柔的阿姨和一直陪他玩的帅气小哥哥，想来这也是他懂事后一直惦记着想要找到高访的原因吧。

高访微笑看着他的模样让沈浩然心里暖洋洋的，心脏也扑通扑通跳个不停，就算他再傻也知道这并不仅仅是对于童年记忆中高访的喜爱，而是在这段时间的交流中让他再一次认识到高访确实是个十分温柔的人，而他的心也是为了此时此刻的高访而跳动。

再次告白的话几乎要脱口而出，就见高访丢过来一本挺厚的装订本，封面赫然写着代言合同几个字，沈浩然这才想起高访请他吃饭的初衷。

“合同你可以先看看，价格和条款我都帮你争取到最优了，你没问题的话记得也让经纪人......高阳高先生是吧，也给他看看。”高访啜了口清肠的热茶，袅袅热气后那强的令人窒息的气场让沈浩然一时愣了神，一说到生意上的事儿，他的小访哥哥身上就好像不自觉的笼上一层看不见的光，气场强的让人看不透他在想什么。

“怎么了？发什么呆？”高访金边眼镜一闪，瞥了沈浩然一眼，控制不住外露的气场又煞到了沈浩然。

啊，小访哥哥好帅啊，好A啊！！！！！

迷弟沈浩然内心一边尖叫一边戆戆点头翻开了合同，那么多条条框框他是看不懂啦，但报酬的数字确是放大加粗标在那里。

650万？！税后？！

沈浩然不敢相信的看着合同又看看高访勾起的嘴角，他的咖位自己心里有数虽然小有名气可是因为乐队出身受众群并没有那么广，再加上没有涉及过影视圈国民认知度也不是特别高，算是高不成低不就，之前和浅宇合作的代言也就勉强拿了两百来万不到，这次直接翻三倍都不止。

铜铃般的大眼和半张开的嘴让好好一张帅脸显的有些傻，高访捂嘴笑了笑放下茶杯耐心解释，“这次的拍摄时间周期会比较长，而且需要去外地取景，你第一波的代言反应很好，公司觉得可以和你签订长期合作合同，所以这份合同也算是你未来很长一段时间的卖身契。”

卖身契？卖给小访哥哥吗？好啊好啊好啊！！！

原本期待沈浩然答复的高访只看到一张痴汉脸，暗自揣度这傻孩子肯定啥都没听进去，有点后悔没叫高阳来。

不过沈浩然有答应回去和高阳说，他也算放心下来，“对了，推个联系人给你，过两天新版本做好了之后，他会发给你安装包，你试玩一下吧，熟悉一下几个角色的性格，方便到时候融入角色。”一码归一码，虽然和沈浩然沾亲带故，高访也不会拿充满自己和好兄弟心血的公司开玩笑，“不过你在生活中肯定很受欢迎，让你玩这种和机器人谈恋爱的程序确实有点为难，就当工作吧。不过说起来你喜欢哪种类型的，下次机器人女友更新的时候我可以帮你开后门夹带私货。”

“当工作是没问题，平时我可不需要这些，我有小访哥哥就够了啊。”沈浩然疑惑的看着高访，他明明有做过追求宣誓，高访怎么还会问他这些问题？

高访呆了一秒，脑中闪回了初次重逢时男孩儿做出的惊天发言，眉头一皱，心想沈浩然该不会是当真了吧，“然然啊，关于这件事。”高访顿了顿不知道该怎么回好，仔细想想如果不喜欢还是不要再给小孩儿希望了，“我只是把你当做可爱的弟弟，或者是接下去一段时间的合作伙伴。你对我的感觉应该只是小时候的移情，是错觉，我觉得你还是应该把目光放在和你同龄的交际圈子比较好，你再好好想想吧。”

口气虽然委婉，话语中却每一个字都透露着拒绝。

“小访哥哥.......”沈浩然脑子轰的一下，张着嘴说不出一句话，在他印象中高访难道不应该一口就答应和他在一起吗，他明明很受欢迎的，而且小访哥哥不是一直也夸他可爱吗？

几个月愉快的交流，沈浩然俨然已经单方把高访当做了自己的男朋友，可如今却是被毫不留情的回绝自己的感情。小朋友的脑回路绕在一起，嗡嗡作响，想着自己是哪里做错了，被高访载着一路送到家门口才回过神来，抓着高访为他解开安全带的手，望着高访的眼镜说到，“我不要只做弟弟！”

两道火热而又坚定的目光，刺得高访险些恍神，“我不知道你让我想什么，我脑子不好想不出来。我只知道每次收到小访哥哥的消息我都会高兴好半天，今天小访哥哥约我吃饭的时候我的心都要从嗓子眼蹦出来，还从床上摔下去，想快点见到你，快点见到你，挂掉电话后我的脑子里都只有这个。我不知道如果这个不是喜欢，还能是什么。”小朋友好像把一路上思考的问题全都一股脑的倒出来，一句空隙都不留给高访，“小访哥哥如果不喜欢我也不要紧，我会努力做得更好，让你注意到我，但我希望你不要只把我当做弟弟，也不要否认我对你的喜欢，可以吗？”说到最后，小朋友的眼睛里几乎都要蒙上一层雾气，声音也委屈巴巴起来，好像一只没做错事却被主人训斥的小犬，可怜的很。

高访原本想好的拒绝台词全都被小孩儿的表情噎了回去，看着忽闪忽闪的大眼睛里波动的情感，他不由得也心里一抽，久久的对望让沈浩然心中更是忐忑。

“哎.......你要喜欢我拦不住你，可我还是这句话，在我身上浪费感情，最后受伤的是你自己。”高访也不知道自己怎么会说出这话，听着残酷，实则确实给沈浩然留下一道追求自己的口子，老高你真是疯了你。

“嗯！我最喜欢小访哥哥了！”沈浩然听完重新笑了起来，许是太高兴了居然顺着抓住高访的手借力，脑袋冲到高访面前，“啵”的一下偷袭了高访没二两肉的脸颊。坏事得逞，趁着高访还愣神的阶段，咕噜下一扯开安全带推门出去了，边走还边大喊，“小访哥哥再见！”手挥舞的跟个大风车似地。

徒留高访坐在车里，脸颊本应转瞬即逝的触感却久久无法散去。

是小孩，是小孩，你心动个什么劲！

哼，这不过是猪崽沈浩然从小骗吃骗喝的手段罢聊！！！

3.

过后沈浩然“骚扰”高访的频率更高的了，而且几乎每天都要早中晚各强调一次喜欢小访哥哥，高访哭笑不得只恨不得给那天没能硬下心来狠狠拒绝的自己来上一锤子。

不过这脑子里想的是一回事，手上做的又是另一回事，高访也不知道自己是怎么回事，居然还下载了微博悄悄注册了号只关注了沈浩然一个。花了没花多少时间就把小孩儿两年内所有的微博全都翻阅了一边，比起平日里和他俏皮撒娇的样子，在微博上沈浩然要酷多了，拽拽的帅气到不行。乐队的歌曲高访也找来听了，吵吵闹闹的却有些洗脑的好听。

至于合同的事最后还是交由宣传部和高阳对接，修改了些小地方，鉴于可能还有些镜头要去山里采景，附加了几分合同保险，另外也添加了一名随行的医护人员，价格倒也不贵最后由浅宇全部承担下来。

聚集了一批精英团队，前后筹备了10来天，拍摄的事也差不多了。

高访都不用等每周周报就能从沈浩然那里听到最新的消息，第一个小故事女主角是个幼教，挑了个私立的幼儿园，从早闹腾到晚。高访开完会的时候手机收到了一溜消息，点开充斥着沈浩然和小朋友们的合照，大孩子和小孩子一个笑得比一个甜，肉嘟嘟的小脸看的孩子控高访心里甜滋滋的。

——[访哥，我可爱还是小朋友可爱]  
——猪猪扭腰.jpg

高访一张张点开原图看完照片又一张张保存下来，回了句小朋友可爱，没过多久沈浩然就传了张猪猪生气哭哭的表情包过来，高访噗嗤一下就笑出了声，别说和着小崽子小时候的样子还真像。

——明天去哪儿拍呀。

——秘密~~  
——啊啊啊啊啊小访哥哥，我要做作业了，明天聊啊！！！

诧异沈浩然居然主动结束聊天，高访把消息又看了一圈，关上了手机，疑惑小家伙还卖起关子来了。这时候时间也晚了高访不好意思询问相关负责人，想着第二天再说，谁知第二天一到公司就因为突发事件被拉去会议室开了一整天的会，直到月上柳梢头，只剩加班狗的时间才放出来。

可这一出会议室，却发现大灯还开着人也留下不少，多数还是年轻的女员工，脸上还带着兴奋之情言语之间好像在期待什么，离得远有些听不清。

这反常的情况让八卦小队浅宇三帅也觉得困惑，带着占南弦管惕在后边悄悄跟着，看着电梯上了26楼，那里应该是行政部啊，能有什么事儿？

三帅对视一眼，也跟着下了楼，那电梯门一开更是夸张，见过的没见过的女员工里三层外三层的围着，还有少许男的也混在里边。

占南弦开路，他们认识不全员工，可员工没有不认识他们的，见着是大老板来了，纷纷退开到两边，没花多少功夫三帅就挤到了人群最里边。

办公区域外拦了了一条横幅阻隔了人群，而靠窗边的工位有两个人一坐一立，“然然？”第一个反应过来的人是高访。

占南弦闻言也反应过来那个看着眼熟的小伙子是高访那个小明星弟弟，远处还有几个工作人员和摄像机，看这阵仗完全是把浅宇当做拍摄现场了。

“怎么回事儿啊？”占南弦疑问，高访和管惕都摇摇头，不过前者突然想起沈浩然昨天说的惊喜。

“占总，您不知道啊，今天Noodles的主唱沈浩然来我们公司拍宣传片，上上下下的女同事都疯了！大明星来公司拍片可不是每天都有的好事儿。”边上一个胆子比较大的女生小声回话，怕说太响干扰了里边的人工作。

能进浅宇工作的女员工也是精挑细选出来的，不说个个985那智商情商皆有一所长，倒是这时候都成了一个个迷妹脸，让三人不觉有些好笑。不过女生的话也引起了高访的注意，他是知道沈浩然是搞乐队的，有点粉丝基础，可真的见到又是另一回事了。看着那么多青春年华的小姑娘饿狼一般的盯着沈浩然，他心里倒有几分不舒服起来。

“他很红吗？”管惕又问那个搭腔的女员工。

女员工笑笑没直接答话，掏出手机点点弄弄，递来的时候界面上有个圆圆的头像是沈浩然可可爱爱的自拍，下边写着1102万粉丝，女孩子的压低的声音才缓缓传来，“出道两年，微博千万粉丝，算是红吧。”可能知道自家老板都是用数据说话的主儿，社畜的职业病犯了总得拿数字说话。

高访倒是不做声站在边上，自家猪崽那么受欢迎，心里有些暗暗得意。

“哎，真羡慕Ada，长得漂亮直接被选上女主角了。”另一边的女员工也小声讨论起来，丝毫不顾及大老板就站在边上。

高访看向远处坐着的那个女孩，长发披肩瓜子脸大大的眼镜，确实称得上漂亮却又不会像明星那般过分亮眼，这名字他也有些印象，销售部门的几个小伙子常常谈起，和穿着西服的沈浩然站在一起，倒有几分郎才女貌的般配感。

“怎么直接从公司挑人？”高访压下心里的几分不适，转头问道。

“听说为了节约经费，场地人员都用浅宇的，一分钱没花。”

嘿，宣传部的老大可以啊，高访暗暗想，他抬了沈浩然的价，他们就从女演员身上克扣。

这边高访还在暗暗赞赏手下节源开流的能力，那边场内跟着的员工就眼尖地瞧见了三帅，轻轻小跑到围栏边上，“占总、高总、管总，进来看吧。”

三人也不客气，在周围一圈员工羡慕的视线中走进了内场。

走近些高访才发现那个经纪人也站在一边，礼貌性的握了握手，“又见面了，高经纪人。”

“高总客气，都说了叫我小阳就好了。”高阳今天也依旧扎眼，穿着黑底大红花西装，姜黄领结。和高访打完招呼之后还特别绕到后边向占南弦管剔都做了自我介绍，发了名片，简直是无孔不入的关系植入啊高阳！

沈浩然这时候还在和女员工对台词，没注意到这里的动静，高访趁机会和宣发部的员工交流了几句，意外的发现寻找浅宇员工和沈浩然对戏并且提出借用浅宇场地的是高阳，说一来节约了费用，二来也可以就这个机会宣传一下浅宇集团，提高女性岗位面试率。人事部和宣传部讨论了下觉得这个方法确实不错，就采用了，倒是重要等级不高就没通知到更上层。

“这样啊，我知道了，做的不错。”高访笑笑给予夸奖，心里对高阳的看法提升了不少，上次接触的时候就发现对方极护着沈浩然，这次看来脑子也不差，这样的人跟着小孩儿，他自然是很放心的。

说话间导演已经准备开始试拍了，助理比了个噤声的手势旁边的人也都安静了下来，时至八点多，对一众常常加班的社畜而言不算晚，落地窗外还能看见不少其他公司亮着的楼层，导演需要的就是这个背景。

第二支短片大概讲述了一个因为工作失误独自留下加班的OL受到机器人男友安慰和鼓励的简单故事。

开篇就是女员工懊恼的一遍又一遍改着数据，时间一点点的流逝，来电短信是男友冷漠的你不来我们先吃了。在又一次试算失败之后，手机屏幕亮了起来，是机器人男友的弹窗信息，女主一划开的时候，沈浩然就入境了。

小孩今天穿了身中规中矩的三件套，虽然还没分化可身上的肌肉已经完全可以撑开这套衣服，加上用发蜡打理了头发看起来倒真有些精英上班族的意思。

“快九点了，怎么还没下班？”沈浩然的台词很自然，让人不觉屏住呼吸，一下被带入氛围中好像他真的就是来接女友下班的温柔男友。

女员工可能还有些放不开，勉勉强强对了台词，随之就见沈浩然一双眸子宛若另一轮月亮一般明亮，语气也如温水一般柔和，“没事的，静下心来好好做，我相信你可以的。”除了高阳，在场的人表情都是惊艳，无数双眼睛全都注视着沈浩然步伐沉稳的走着位，绕到女员工边上，开口的语气充满温柔，“吃饭了吗？”

“还没。”

听到这儿，沈浩然眉头微微一皱，露出了不赞同的表情，“工作再忙也得不能饿着，来，看看想吃什么？”这个时候按照台本应该是切换到和机器人聊天的界面，软件会直接连接外卖APP让女主挑选晚餐。可导演却迟迟没有喊卡，等沈浩然伸出的手都酸了才委屈巴巴的转头看向他们。

这一下众人才从小剧场里出来，导演连忙喊卡，直夸沈浩然是祖师爷赏饭吃，本以为昨天幼儿园的拽拽酷哥是沈浩然的本色出演，没想到是真的演什么像什么。倒是女员工还得再练练，熟悉镜头。

不过这些话沈浩然都听不进去了，转头的时候他就看见高访挺拔地站在场外，方才演出来的沉稳全都消散取而代之的是一张充满了喜悦的傻脸，好像看见肉骨头的狗狗摇着尾巴冲高访跑去。

“小访哥哥！你总算开完会了！”一如既往的小访哥哥，一如既往的熊抱。

适应能力极强的高访已经不像第一次的惊讶和第二次的无奈，只是习惯性的接住大猪崽拍了拍后背，待对方松开后捏了捏脸颊的肉，“演的不错啊。”一连锁的动作下来，高访才发现周围的人都看着他们，占南弦脸上还带着怀疑的笑容，这只老狐狸，肯定没想好事儿。

不过高访也在心里暗暗骂了自己一句，怎么老习惯性把沈浩然当孩子.......

“你怎么那么晚才出来，我下午就到了。”沈浩然嘟嘴，完全不见方才成熟的样子，“可是有小姐姐说你在开会，我就坐在外面等，结果大家都走了你也没出来。”

高访已经脑补了一只小奶狗蹲在房门口等主人回家的场景，可怜又可爱，不过见到主人的小奶狗所有的寂寞都消散了，没等他安慰就已经活蹦乱跳，“哥哥吃饭了吗，都快九点了。”谁知回答沈浩然的不是高访的嘴而是肚子，咕咕咕极有灵性的叫了两声，沈浩然这下急了，想要推搡着高访往外走，“不行不行，别饿着你了，快去吃饭吧。”

同样是催人吃饭，这般模样可比刚才演出来的矫揉造作暖男更沈浩然许多，幸好占南弦及时拉住，高访才没被推回门口，“已经让秘书订了吃的了，一会儿就送来。”占南弦也不知道自己是怎么做到看到高访这幅样子还能憋住笑的。

占南弦能憋，管惕不行啊，从没见过高访被人牵着脖子走的样子，管惕一边笑弯了腰一边拍拍沈浩然的肩膀，“行啊，小弟弟，老高克星啊。”

沈浩然被拍的懵懵，摸摸后脑勺，反正知道是在夸自己就不要脸的承认就对了，“嘿嘿嘿，过奖过奖。”

等高阳和导演确认过沈浩然的状态OK，并且被拉着称赞了将近10分钟后回到自家小明星身边时，发现沈浩然已经长在高访身上了。废了九牛二虎之力才挤进两人之间，无视沈浩然投射来的杀人视线，高阳一脸笑容的说什么感谢各位给沈浩然这个机会，我们一定会好好珍惜不让大家失望的官话。

和女主的片段又因为对方的关系补拍了几次，这期间饭也送来了，三个总裁是一起苦过来的，米其林三星能吃公司附近30块一个的便当也能吃。高访接过饭盒打开，料还算丰富，对于开了饿一天会饥肠辘辘的他们来说已经足够。高访拿到的烤鸡腿饭，被切成一段段的手枪腿肉散发着诱人的香味，还好他们礼貌性的向后退了一段距离。

不过着这距离拦得住别人可拦不住沈浩然，小孩还是屁颠屁颠的黏在高访身边。

“然然，要不要吃鸡腿。”高访端着饭就自己一个人吃也不好意思，再加上小时候养成了“喂猪”的习惯，很自然的夹了块鸡腿肉送到沈浩然面前。

“啊.......我......”沈浩然视线犹移，不知如何是好，也不知道另外两位哥哥为啥憋着笑。

“不要客气，我这儿还有很多呢。”高访努努嘴指着饭盒里还有一排的肉，表示自己没有撒谎。

不懂得拒绝高访的沈浩然默默的张开嘴。

死就死吧，大不了再做200个俯卧撑！

一块肉就要咬下去的时候，沈浩然突然就觉得整个人往后快速退了出去，再一睁眼就见被临时征用为餐桌的小圆台面离自己的确有一段距离了，疑惑的回头看看就见平日里总是乐呵呵的经纪人小哥哥恶狠狠的盯着他，“沈浩然！还敢吃鸡腿，你要不要好了，你忘了上次胡吃海喝一顿回家俯卧撑几乎都做吐了吗！”

高阳的声音不响也就这边几个人能听见，却足够严厉，沈浩然第一反应就是捂住高阳的嘴，看了眼高访发现对方已经听到了，就只能缩着脖子怪怪挨训，哼哼唧唧憋出一句解释，“这是小访哥哥给的......”

“哎，你让我说你什么好。”高阳插着腰，一副苦口婆心的模样，好像就连身上夸张的衣服看起来都不那么搞笑了。和高访三个打了招呼干脆扯着带滚轮的工作椅往办公区更深处走去，“你自己的体质自己不知道吗？上次吃了饭回来，当晚就胃胀得难受，第二天又拼命锻炼，练到几乎虚脱最后一称体重还是胖了三斤。今天你居然还敢吃鸡腿？”

“我……”

“我什么我，你死心塌地粘着小高总有什么用，人家答应你了吗，先不说他是个ALPHA，你们很大几率性别不和，你今天也来浅宇看过了，偌大一个公司，都是他们三兄弟的产业。你觉得高访能看上你个小屁孩什么，看着你可爱啊还是看着你身材好？然然，你还小，要学会放手，不停撞南墙，最后可能头破血流什么都不剩。”

高阳也是为沈浩然好，小孩情窦初开有些执著是难免的，但一直那么没原则的倒贴追求下去，按照沈浩然这个冲动的性子保不齐会出事儿。到时候谁知道会不会传出什么主唱歌手倒贴金主，送上门都没人要的难听话，娱乐圈的水很深，就算沈浩然有背景也不可能不湿鞋。再加上上次吃饭那事儿，他知道沈浩然自然不会把之后的痛苦告诉高访，不然今天也不会再给他塞鸡腿儿，到最后心疼的也不过是他这个老妈子经纪人。总之，于公于私他都不看好沈浩然这段单向箭头的恋爱。

“你别老打击我......”沈浩然焉焉拖拉着脑袋，其实追了那么久，高访还是对他跟弟弟似的，近亲但不亲热。这时候心里的担忧被高阳一点点剖开暴露在空气中，他也不知道自己这努力到最后是不是有回报，又或者在小访哥哥看来他的行为是否是死皮赖脸，但他就是不想放弃，“阳哥，我是真的喜欢他，这和他的性别、年纪或者是什么工作这些外在的东西有什么关系呢，我喜欢的只是他这个人而已。而且万一撞着撞着，南墙就真的被我撞破了呢，嘿嘿嘿。”开玩笑的说了句，见高阳还是板着脸，便拉着对方的手摇来摇去，“阳哥哥~~~~~~今天是我错了，我不该吃鸡腿的，阳哥你别生气了。”

“你啊，就会撒娇。”比起气沈浩然，高阳更多的是心疼这孩子，哪有人初恋就直接开启地狱难度的，怎么看那个一脸精英范儿的总裁也不会喜欢上这个小屁孩啊。

一句话算是原谅沈浩然了，高阳又恢复逗逼状态屁颠屁颠把自家艺人推回桌边并嘱咐了句，“Ada的戏份已经补拍完了十分钟后拍第二个场，别坐太久啊。”

沈浩然确实没能坐太久，导演就喊开拍了，高访三人也解决了晚饭继续站到边上旁观。

“刚才的话你也听见了吧。”高阳身高与高访相仿，往边上一站，小声说着。他虽把沈浩然往后拉了几步，可因为后边空旷安静，两人对话照理说高访是能听见的，而他也是故意让高访听见的。高阳斜着眼睛，发现高访直直盯着沈浩然的方向默不作声，嘴唇抿得紧，便笑笑不再做声安静的离开。

“南弦，你还记得之前问我的问题吗，如过有人把你从高处推下去，你会选择抵死不从还是纵身飞下。”良久，高访用只有自己和占南弦听得到的声音问道，“你最后选了什么？”

“我选了什么不重要，重要的是，你这堵墙怎么选。”

4.

沈小猪一早就被从被窝里挖出来，眼睛还没睁开就被高阳推着去洗漱。

今天的行程是去山上拍第三个小故事，市区靠海，勉强能称之为山的都是小土堆，所以早先定下去隔壁三线城市一个开放旅游景点。路上时间长，所以天刚亮就得出发，等高阳总算把困得直不起身子的小猪猪收拾完，来接他们的车已经到楼下了。

眯蒙着眼的沈浩然拖着沉重的jiojio拉开车门。

???

揉揉眼睛，努力看看。

“小访哥哥！”沈小猪这下彻底醒了，这后座西装笔挺戴着眼镜端庄坐着的不是他的心上人还是谁，“你怎么来了！”

高访往里挪了挪，接过沈浩然身上背着的大包，“来监督工作。”

一行三辆车，安排的人不多，一路上有高访陪着，沈浩然全程呈现乖小孩黏糊糊状态，让身边的常常被臭屁拽小孩骚扰的工作人员都有些不适应。

到了山底下车就开不进去了，因为提前定了场地，没有买票在景点工作人员的带领下坐缆车上了山。海拔不高，景色却十好，一行人好像旅游一般哄哄闹闹的到了山顶。

游客不算少，景点也没有特地清场，毕竟约定的拍摄时间是在夜里，工作人员嘱咐了五点园区就会关闭，到时候缆车也会停运让他们不要自己下山会有危险，说完便走了。

距离开拍时间尚早，场务先寻找了个僻静平坦的地方拦了起来作为大本营，让几个小伙子把帐篷先搭起来，毕竟要在山上过一夜，该准备的还是得先准备起来。

沈浩然和高访一个是艺人一个是大老板，怎么也轮不到他倆动手，干脆就打了招呼去周边逛逛。今天天气还算不错，温暖的阳光退散了些许初秋的凉意，沉迷工作的高访平日里最多的休闲活动不过是和兄弟来两把游戏，难得到山林里可以呼吸新鲜空气，身心都觉得也放松了不少。沈浩然还有贪玩的心性在，拉着高访就走去山崖边上的栏杆处，摆出姿势想要朝远方大喊却被高访伸手捂住，“作死啊你，忘了自己什么身份了。”说罢警惕的朝边上看看，幸好除了几对沉浸在自己世界中的小情侣没他人。

再回头就见沈浩然的眼睛都笑成了一眯缝，才知道自己是被对方耍了，想撤回手时已经晚了。手背被沈浩然的手掌覆盖，丰厚的唇紧紧贴在手心温暖异常，小孩还故意努努嘴又伸出舌尖舔了舔，这下高访直接从手心颤栗到头顶，脸控制不住的染上绯红。

好的，还有wink是吧，该死的娱乐圈，还我走路跌跌撞撞的小猪猪！！！

吸收了阳光的银杏树散发着金色的光芒，此刻高访却觉得着万不及眼前哈哈大笑的男孩来的耀眼，不知怎么地，自己也跟着开怀笑了起来。

山顶地方不大，也没什么标志性建筑，很快就逛完了，两人回到基地的时候就看见一个人高马大的汉子正频频点头好像在道歉。高访皱着眉头以为才刚到团队就发生争执，走进了便听见那人嘴里里连连抱歉不好意思，真的没注意到。

侧开身，高访才看道被遮挡住的是特意请来的队医，而那个涨红了脸写着愧疚的是摄影师。看情况又听了摄影师道歉的三言两语，高访大致猜出应该是摄影师踩点的时候扛着摄影机没注意到背后堆着的物件绊了一下，直接把药箱打翻，最顶层的药剂直接摔出来砸碎了。

“没事，没事，只有抑制剂摔碎而已，应该也是用不上的，你别一直道歉了，我也不该把药箱放在这里的。”队医收拾完破碎的玻璃残渣发现没有什么太大的损失，觉得摄影师道歉的太过夸张导致所有人都看着他们也有些不好意思，急忙表示没事就让大家散了去。

这点小风波大家很快就忘了，草草吃过带上来的干粮之后就开始各司其职，浅宇对娱乐圈涉足不深，这一支团队七七八八都是沈浩然的经纪公司自己找的人，能力都不错，不一会儿就准备的差不多了。沈浩然换完戏服从帐篷里跑出来的时候，整个人气质没啥太大变化，看剧本也是一个跟着女强人攀爬野营的年下奶狗，算是本色出演。

这次的女主是销售部门的，高访见过几次，短发干净利落，确实带着藏不住精英气，就高访对她的了解，这次比起和所谓的偶像多接触，更多的可能是想自己露露面多些签合同的渠道。

太阳要落下的时候，游客已经走的差不多了，导演就抓紧安排开拍了，沈浩然的表现自然不用多说，倒是女销售的自信感极强绝不亚于日常生活在镜头前的公众人物们，拍摄因此进行的异常顺利。

九点不到，几乎所有的镜头都拍摄完毕，比预料的还要早上不少，大伙开开心心收了工甚至还有人不知从哪掏出了啤酒。一群都市人人望着星空各有感慨，沈浩然年纪最小没有那么惆怅，在高阳的杀人视线中拼死挤到高访边上蹭两口啤酒，偶尔说两句逗趣的话活跃气氛。

与沈浩然重逢不过数月，见面的次数更是屈指可数，也心知对方对自己抱着怎样的情感，可高访却一点都避嫌，任由小朋友对着自己撒娇。

这边两人不自知的眉来眼去，那边可苦了小经纪人高阳，原本以为只是自家小艺人头脑发热恋上金主，过一段时间就会清醒。可高总你怎么肥事！你嘴角那腻死人的笑能收一收吗！边上还那么多人看着呢！

高阳恨铁不成钢的的叹口气，已经脑补了一出当红艺人被爆迷恋，众粉唾弃偶像没有心，小经纪人被公司连坐的可悲可泣人间惨事。

再见了，我的手办，再见了，我的美少女。

有人欢喜有人愁，闹了两个多小时，大家也累了，纷纷回到自己的帐篷，沈浩然被高阳揪着领子扯回他俩的帐篷。高访见着小孩努嘴依依不舍的样子都觉得他好像受了天大的委屈，居然有股想要把沈浩然抢回来的冲动，不过终究还是理智取胜。

没想到高访才进到帐篷没几分钟，拉链都没来得及拉上，领带也还没解开时，就看到沈浩然抱着睡袋站在门口犹豫着要不要往里钻。

原本空落落的感觉一下消失，高访扶了扶眼镜，将自己的睡袋往边上挪了几分，算是默认沈浩然来蹭帐篷的举动。

“高阳呢？”

“骂了我一顿，说不管我了。”

“被骂了还那么高兴。”

沈浩然利索地拉上帐篷拉链，生怕高访会改了念头把他丢出去，随后有模有样的铺起睡袋，“小访哥哥，我今天真的好开心，能和你在一起待一天。”

高访收拾完自己就钻进了睡袋，镜片后的视线追随着沈浩然的动作，想着小孩可能真的有他说的那么兴奋，帅气的脸庞上浮着一层粉红。钻进被窝里的沈浩然好像一条大型毛毛虫，大大的眼咕噜噜转了一圈，卷着睡袋向高访身边挪动，逗趣的样子又让高访笑出了声。

“快睡吧，别扭了，山上凉，一会儿漏风着凉了。”高访取下眼镜，准备无视几乎把脸支在自己面前的毛虫猪崽。

“可我不困，我就想和你说说话。”沈浩然眨巴着眼，脸颊的红晕更深，高访甚至觉得是不是自己的错觉，好像不只是脸颊，小孩的额头都有些发红。

“小访哥哥，我不冷，身上好热，只有靠近哥哥才能舒服点，不信你摸。”

沈浩然翻了个身手肘撑地，就要去挖高访的手，手掌刚摸到高访手背的时候，男人就皱起了眉。

好烫——

几乎是立刻，高访就知道沈浩然这样的体温很不正常，刚才还好好的小朋友怎么会突然烧成这样，就算在进帐篷前小孩碰到他的手也没有那么热。

不行，得让医生看看。

高访的手像退热贴一样，触碰过的地方凉凉的让沈浩然好舒服，只觉得想要让小访哥哥多碰碰他，可高访却爬出了睡袋想要出去。

“小访哥哥，你去哪儿，别走........”沈浩然越来越觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，见高访要走，心里千万个不愿意，攥着高访的手腕不放。哇，哥哥的手腕好细，好白，这真的是alpha的手吗，沈浩然咽了咽口水，只觉得身上更加热烘烘的。不知哪儿来的劲一把将男人拉回倒在睡袋上，翻身压住，所有的行动都在大脑思考之前完成，俊秀年轻的脸庞几乎抵在高访之上，近到鼻尖几乎可以摩擦过对方的，“小访哥哥，你好香哦。”沈浩然低下头凑到高访颈边，贪婪的呼吸着男人的体味。

高访一下被拉懵了，心道发烧的人哪来那么大力气，两只手腕都被小孩扣住，疏于锻炼的他根本不是现役高中生的对手，几乎完全无法反抗。任由紫红色的脑袋在他脸侧拱来拱去，而他一动不动望着他的本应该清澈可爱的眼睛蒙上了一层浓郁的——情欲。

轰的一下，高访突然明白了沈浩然的反常是怎么回事，果然一低下头就见到对方裤裆支起的小帐篷。

第一时间，高访想到了队医，又在同一刻，那带着惋惜的抑制剂碎了的声音从脑内跳了出来。

艹，怕什么来什么。

小朋友此时的状态已经不太好了，分化的速度很快，才几分钟不到，沈浩然的脑袋上已经蒙上了一层薄汗，就着动作蹭到高访的脸颊上，呼吸也越来越炙热，“哥哥，我好热......怎么会那么......但你身上好凉，好舒服......你摸摸我......嗯啊.....这里也好热，好硬，难受......嗯......哥哥......”

“然然，你松开，你可能分化了，你自己有没有带抑制剂。”

“没有带......我分化了?”沈浩然热的用脸颊磨蹭高访的脸，享受清泉一般的凉爽，脑子已经完全无法思考这两字的意义。

Alpha一般会被Omega的气味勾引进入发情趣，自主发情的可能只有分化和少数特殊情况。

第一次觉醒第二性别的沈浩然从未有过这种感觉，下体硬得不行，只想赶快进入湿湿热热的地方。他干脆伸手拉下裤链，胡乱的将那玩意儿掏出来，可怜巴巴的看着高访，“哥哥，好热.......”

水汪汪的大眼睛盯着高访，空气中也渐渐散出了巧克力的味道。

该死，人甜，这信息素的味道也那么甜，如果不是小孩的力气极大，高访甚至都要以为沈浩然真的“得偿所愿”分化成了Omega。

没有抑制剂，唯一能解决alpha分化的办法只有一种，高访也不是白白度过分化后的十几年，情事他也有经验，但对手是和自己同样性别的男孩，他有些无从下手，只能先顺着沈浩然的欲求帮他发泄一次。

“把我的手松开，我帮你。”高访看着沈浩然的眼，其中的真挚藏也藏不住。

失去了大部分的思考能力，判断事物就交给了本能，沈浩然犹豫了下便松了手上的力道，下一秒，一双冰凉的手掌就攀上了他下体的火热。

“嘶......凉...！”

“轻点，别发声，一会儿就热了。”高访另一只手捂住沈浩然的嘴，好像晌午在崖边做的那样，只不过是这次小朋友无闲狎戏，咬着下唇乖乖听话。高访的手好像有魔力一般，照理说被冰凉的手包覆住性器应该极为不适，可细长的指节在柱身游走，仿佛知道所有能让他快乐的抚弄方式。

而且，这可是高访啊！

只要想到这个，沈浩然只觉得比眼前有一百个裸女还要兴奋，“嗯......”舒爽的呻吟从唇边溢出，眼睛也眯了起来，却未将焦距从高访的脸上移开。

而高访也不如表面上看来的稳如老猫，沈浩然的肉棒烫得惊人也大的惊人，明明同样是alpha他却不自觉的害怕起被被这东西进入的感觉。肉茎很粗，他一只手勉强握住，偷偷瞄了一眼是和清爽少年完全不一样的狰狞硕大，叫嚣着想要有用武之地。

错节的青筋剐蹭过高访的掌心，让他的心脏突突的跳。

许是嫌高访的动作太慢，沈浩然喘着粗气包覆住高访的手，比男人还要稍大一圈的手掌将其整个覆盖，手心手背都被炙热包裹，高访也不禁被感染热了起来，逐渐浓稠的巧克力味的空气中隐隐夹杂了几丝醉人的酒气。

沈浩然的动作简单粗暴，带着高访的手飞速上下套弄着，明明是自己在动作可却因为对方的手儿亢奋无比。快速的摩擦让高访的手心都疼了却也不停下，他太想要了，太想在高访的手里得到高潮。

刚成年不久的少年因为分化爆发出无可救药的性感气息，高访心想，如果这里有个Omega绝对会立刻软了腿，跪在地上恳求沈浩然的进入。

不行，他是我的。

几乎是瞬间，高访就被自己的念头吓到了，沈浩然是一个alpha，又怎么会是自己的呢，他........他应该有一个属于自己的乖巧温柔的Omega，他可以帮助对方度过一个又一个发情期，用这有力的手臂，粗硕的肉棒去满足他的伴侣，干净湿热柔软的生殖腔拥有一个属于两人的可爱孩子。

不行，他是我的！

再一次，高访都被自己内心的抗拒震惊，从什么时候开始，他居然产生了这样的占有欲，这本应只发生在alpha对自己的伴侣身上......

“哥哥......”轻轻的呢喃拉回了高访的思绪，一回神就见到沈浩犹如情欲深潭的黑眸，“我......我可以亲你吗......？”

明明已经忍到不行，却又好像等一个命令才敢行事的乖狗狗。

再硬的心看到这个眼睛都会软化，更何况是早就犹疑不决的高访，轻叹一口气，单手勾住沈浩然的脖子堵住了那张唇。

剧烈跳动的心脏告诉高访他所有的纠结都是自欺欺人，他早就在第一次见到这个少年的时候就被他吸引，什么弟弟，什么只是觉得可爱都是在骗人，抛却了信息素诱惑的假象，他真真切切的知道，自己是喜欢沈浩然的，他是想要他的。

再厚的南墙也会有被撞破的一天，而南墙自己，甘之如饴。

少年的吻青涩无比，碾转着高访的唇再无深入，仅仅是这样沈浩然都觉得自己的心脏要爆炸了，就连胀热的下体都被摒弃到一边，松开手捧住高访的脸颊虔诚的吮吸着他心心念念的圣地。

哥哥同意了，哥哥亲我了！

脑中绽放着五颜六彩的烟花，胸膛快速起伏仿佛要窒息。

高访自然不甘满足于如此稚嫩的接吻，老道的探出舌尖沿着沈浩然姣好的唇形舔舐，灵巧的软肉滑过唇缝轻轻撬开，直接打开了沈浩然紧阖的牙关。因为分化而过分烫热的口腔让高访也不由得闷哼出声，同样是alpha，他的身体也不自然的散发出信息素想要压制对方的，两股强势的气味无形中争夺着上位，不消多久却又融合在一起。

高访翻了个身，将沈浩然压在身下，却因为这个姿势会阴处正巧贴合沈浩然的勃起。

终究姜是老的辣，高访笑了笑一边挺腰模仿性交的姿势磨蹭着沈浩然的性器，一边解开小孩的衣服手指摩挲着烫热得好像可以蒸发每一滴水分的皮肤。

这个吻不知道持续了多久，时间长到沈浩然都学会了些许技巧，用舌勾着高访的缱绻缠绵，舌尖舔过高访的牙床，感受身上人不停颤栗的身体。

原来，接吻可以那么舒服。

高访最先结束了这个吻，他好像也有点不太对，明明只有Omega才可以勾起alpha的发情期才对，可他为什么也觉得那么热，本能的想要找个地方捅进去好好操弄一下。一直处于上位的成熟alpha沿着小alpha的脖颈舔舐啃咬，唯一一点理智还在告诉他沈浩然的职业特殊性不能留下痕迹。直到移到那结实的胸膛才重重吮吸，留下几个青青紫紫的斑点，好似在标记主权。

那舌滑过腹肌，舔过下凹的沟壑，滑过敏感的肚脐，转眼就探索到了被黑色草丛围绕的炙热。

“然然这根可真大。”高访用力握住小孩的性器捏了捏，指腹用力揉按着顶端，离开时黏连出一道银丝，“都出水了，一定很难受吧？”一开始是吃痛的，可随后奇妙的快感让沈浩然愈发涨红了眼，“嗯...哥......访哥......好爽....要......然然想要.....”

“这就爽了，我要是舔舔你，你岂不要秒射了？”

舔......舔？！

沈浩然瞪大了眼，看着高访握住他的性器笑得魅惑，还故意一般舔了舔唇。

嗷！！！

“哥......我好硬....难受..嗯...你别逗我了，帮我打出来吧..”沈浩然还是不信高访会放下身段帮他做这个，就算是处男他也认识不少朋友，偶尔聊到十八禁的话题时大家总会抱怨另一半不愿意口交，觉得恶心。普通人都不太愿意了，更何况高访是个alpha还是堂堂总裁，平日里想要什么样的人没有............

看到黝黑的眸子黯了几分，高访想也知道沈浩然想到了什么，这小孩平时看着傻傻，心思还挺重，又觉得自己一直摆着姿态确实没给对方什么喜欢的实感，确实有些渣，“然然，大人呢，有些事不一定会说出口，用做的也是一样。”

沈浩然还没理清这句话到底什么意思，就见高访探出舌尖舔上了小然然，比温热触感更早到达大脑的是视觉冲击，原本就鼓胀的性器一下又膨胀了一圈，精神奕奕的挺立着支在高访眼前。

高访笑了笑，不知那有多勾人，继续亵玩着沈浩然的这根，他也很少与人做这个更多的是性伴侣服侍他。仅凭着有些久远的记忆，歪头轻啄着茎身，感受捧在手里的男根精神的跳动，小处男就是小处男，怎么碰都那么大反应。

仿佛舔弄顺着圆筒滴落的冰淇淋，高访粉嫩的舌头直接从底部往上舔，粗粝的舌苔刺拉拉的叫沈浩然蜷起了脚趾，只觉得自己随时会交代出来。高访看着沈浩然的眉头都要结在一起，不打招呼就含住了鸡蛋一般大的龟头。

头部一下被温暖的软肉包裹，沈浩然倒吸一口气手掌握拳指甲都要嵌进肉里，超过的快感直冲他大脑，他掌握的所有词汇都无法形容这种超乎想象的快感。更别提看着高访那张总是带着温暖笑意的猫猫嘴，此刻被他的胀得紫红的肉棒撑到最大，身为雄性的本能让他不自觉的挺腰，看着自己的硕大在对方缨红的小嘴里抽插。

艹，太爽了。

高访无法说话，也感受到沈浩然挺腰的趋势，本想吐出来再给他舔射，谁知后脑勺却被大手压住，失控的小alpha就着这个姿势快速抽插起来，而高访能做的只有忍住喉咙被肏干的强烈呕吐感并努力收住牙齿。

“嗯.....哥......好舒服....嗯啊.....你的嘴好会吸......好烫....”沈浩然猛烈的动作很快就打乱了高访的呼吸，一下一下力道不小，高访已经无法像开始时规律的吞咽唾液，湿热的液体全部被舌头挤压涂抹至沈浩然的肉棒，随着抽插的动作发出轻轻的水声，好不淫荡。

如果再响一些，保不齐就会穿透过毫无隔音效果的帐篷，引来其他人看到浅宇的小高总正跪在地上，平时舌战群商的小嘴里含着刚分化的小alpha的肉棒。

不行........

光是想想，高访就觉得羞耻，为了让沈浩然快些高潮，他只能成为对方操弄自己的帮凶，手指肉揉捏着小孩儿沉甸甸的囊袋，努力控制喉咙的肌肉在对方顶端戳刺过来时快速收缩。

快射吧，快射吧.......

初次经历情事，又被老手如此对待照顾，沈浩然再也忍受不住咬着牙喷射而出，一股股浓精打在高访的口腔，被咽下去好几口。高访一边咳嗽一边吐出的时候那熊玩意儿还在持续射精，biubiu地射了高访满脸，连发丝都沾上不少白灼的液体。

“咳..咳咳.......不得了啊，那么大量，憋多久了。”被精液呛到，高访咳得眼泪都出来了，倒抹去平日里的一些凌厉眼神，更别提那满头满脸都是自己的精液，沈浩然简直立刻有硬了起来。不过小奶狗终究是小奶狗，想起自己方才荒唐的按着高访的脑袋给自己做口活，还肆无忌惮的射进高访嘴里，脸上腾的红了，赶忙帮高访拍了拍背。

好一阵高访才缓过来，其他感官渐渐恢复后觉得帐篷里的味道已经浓郁的熏人，如果再在这里继续，不多久味道就能飘得到处都是，万一惊醒别人。

“然然，裤子拉上，这里味儿太重了，我们出去。”高访也抽出纸巾，将脸上的浊液擦去，这时候无法下山，没有抑制剂alpha的性欲没有那么好满足，只能找一个远离众人的地方再给这个小崽子处理。

“啊？”沈浩然还瘫坐在地上两眼懵懵，不知高访想叫他去哪儿，而且他那根又已经硬了，紫红的一根扎眼的很，这时候要怎么塞回去嘛！！

高访看他这般模样又不禁笑了笑，帮忙将小浩然压倒贴在小腹上，拉上内裤，“然然，你还以为自己是4、5岁的奶娃啊，要哥哥帮你穿裤子？”

“哥！！！讨厌！”被提起小时候的糗事，沈浩然娇嗔的拍了拍高访的手臂，赶快站了起来，跟着高访穿了鞋出去。

5.

山里的温度很低，沈浩然倒是被高阳妈妈硬塞了件厚外套，可高访一向是西装三件套，今天的行程决定的临时也没多带衣服。沈浩然想把高访裹进自己的大衣又怕对方好面子不肯，就只是握住高访的手让他插进自己的口袋，手暖了，身子也就不冷了。

营地稍远处有一片小树林，只有一条幽静的小路，若放在市区公园里也是偷情的好地方。

呸，不是偷情。

高访拉着沈浩然离开小路窜树林，夜里风不小，还有树木的味道遮挡，两人就算散发再多气味也不会被人发现。沈浩然早就憋不住了，下身硬得发疼，看着高访警觉的样子又只能忍着。知道高访看看四周确定没问题之后，才一把将人推倒在一人难以合抱的树干上。

脚底下是松软的树叶，背后是粗粝的树干，耳边是呼啸的风，头顶是低鸣的枭，而高访能感受到的只有眼前男孩炙热的吻。仿佛渴水的旅人，沈浩然探着饥渴的唇舌摄取着他心中最纯净美好的泉水，舔过高访的贝齿、上颚，想要将对方的所有都了解一边。

“哥.....”  
“哥.....”  
“哥.....”

摘下高访的眼镜，那唇慢慢的从眼角下滑到鼻尖，又来耳廓，本能一般寻找能让高访情动的地方。舌尖戳刺着耳道，湿热的呼吸伴随一声声撒娇般的哥哥送进高访的耳，送进高访的心。高访倒勾着沈浩然的脖子，手指攥着紫红色的短发，嘴边溢出一声声难耐的呻吟。

他从未有过这种感觉，从来在床事上他都是主动的那个，此时却完全处于下位，只能被动的去承受着如火的欲望。却也带来前所未有的快感，耳边的低语教他浑身酥麻，脚上的力气都要被抽空。

四处点火的手游移到高访的臀部，不似omega那般肥厚却也因为疏于锻炼白瞎了alpha的体型小巧柔软的很。隔着上好的西装裤，十指放肆的揉捏，高访也是第一次被摸这处，窜上脑壳的奇妙感觉让他低哼出声想要逃避身体却不自觉的附和。

“嘶——然然，出去！”

趁着高访意乱情迷，小朋友居然直接扯开他的裤子钻进了底裤，大掌包裹住臀肉，滑腻的触感让小alpha激动不已，手上的力道收都收不住。

“小访哥哥……？”写满欲求的眸子不解的看着高访，男人带自己出来不就是…

难道要他做下面那个？

沈浩然委屈巴巴的松开手，犹豫了一下咬咬牙，走到一边扶着树向后撅起屁股，“哥哥你来吧！我可以的！”

我来什么我来！

看着沈浩然慷慨就义一般纠结在一起的脸，高访最后的犹豫都被打散，拍了拍沈浩然的屁股，“起开。”

沈浩然疑惑转头就见高访丢给他一支护手霜，“只有这个了，你......会吗？”

见小朋友还是戆戆脸，高访探了口气，想自己上辈子定是欠了这死小孩的，好好一个alpha要在这荒郊野外帮另一alpha解决分化不说，难道还得手把手教他怎么给自己扩张？

几乎是和沈浩然方才同样的姿势，高访解开长裤任由其落到地上，拉着内裤边的手缓缓下移，好似勾引一般雪白的臀肉一点点暴露在沈浩然眼中。而这只是一个开始，高访扭头，伸出一只手，“多挤一点在我手指上。”

沈浩然这次没有犯傻，咽了口口水快速拧开护手霜，将大量的粘稠膏体挤在高访手指上，月光下乳白色的一坨被高访自己用拇指捻开。接下去的画面才真的叫小朋友身体力行的感受到什么叫血脉喷张，高访的手指下一刻就移到了自己的臀尖，三指拉开一侧软肉，隐约露出一道小口，而男人也为了让开拓更方便些向后退了退屁股撅得更高。

食指在小口处揉按了几圈才小心翼翼的往里推，不似Omega天生可以分泌帮助交媾的湿滑液体，从未被造访过的地方紧致且干燥，高访只能一点一点将护手霜涂抹在四周的肉壁。指腹擦过体内的感觉异常清晰，努力压下自己玩弄自己的羞耻感，高访努力向后看着沈浩然的脸，想象着这是小朋友在给他扩张，想象那根在他体内肆意戳刺绕转的手指是沈浩然的。

小alpha看着那张隐秘的小嘴已然吞下了一根手指，心痒难耐也知道这护手霜是用来做什么之后更加蠢蠢欲动，往自己手上也挤了不少，一手扶着高访的臀一手模仿着对方的动作努力想要往里塞。

“好紧.....”少年屏住呼吸，借着皎洁的月光他可以看见高访的脖子都泛起了粉色，这个原本高高在上的男人为了他心甘情愿的俯首做下，沈浩然只觉得小小的胸膛从未如此充实温暖。手上的力道也控制不住的加快起来，缠绕着对方的手指在肠道内打转。

“不...好胀....”怪异而又陌生的感觉一点点侵蚀着大脑，这比他原本想象的还要超过，沈浩然的高热从背后袭来，“等....嗯啊！”

别进来了....不行....

沈浩然干脆直接将护手霜挤在了高访的臀缝另一根手指不停的将其往穴口挠刮，经年累月拨弄吉他留下的硬茧摩擦过娇嫩的屁股，一下一下的酥麻感从尾椎骨直冲大脑，只是被对方触碰就那么舒服，他的身体怎么会这样。

“小访哥哥，你里面好紧，吸着我的手指不放.....”

“别..别说....”熟悉而又亲昵的称呼让高访不禁想起那个走路都跌跌撞撞的小肉团子，而这个肉团子的成熟版本不仅在用手指捅他的屁股，还在说着让他羞耻的荤话。

Alpha的那处并非用来接纳外物，扩张的时间被拖的很长，但是沈浩然却乐在其中，两指呈剪刀状拉开，凑在高访的耳畔，“小访哥哥，我一这样叫你，你的屁股就缩的很厉害，是不是特别喜欢。”

“唔....我没有，别按！啊……嗯唔……”

那里！怎么会有这种感觉，高访的脖子拉长，喉结和下巴间仿佛有一条看不见的完美线条，身体因为小孩儿方才手指无意中滑过的地方而颤栗。

突如其来的快感让高访有一瞬失了神，甚至主动扭着屁股追随着手指，希望再次体验。

“哥哥真的是alpha吗，怎么屁股扭的比A片里的omega还要浪？”沈浩然的声音平日里听着阳光，可此刻压低着嗓子在他耳边吹气般的说着骚话，却带着浓浓的性感，“而且不按小访哥哥怎么舒服，你里面太紧了。我这根很大的，来，再伸一根手指进来.....”沈浩然舔舐着高访的耳廓，散发着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙。

已经被快感蛊惑的高访听话地再挤入一指，他明明觉得屁股已经再也吃不下了，可为什么这根手指还是借着润滑轻松的进去了。原本已经被三根手指撑开的穴眼被扯得几乎没有一丝褶皱，好像一个大型的肉套子紧紧裹住四根手指。

高访看不见，身体的触感就变得更加敏锐，就算偶有轻微的风吹过也会让他为之一颤。

沈浩然早就抑制不住下体的欲念，觉得自己只是幻想着这娇嫩的小穴马上就会被自己的肉棒填满就激动的要射了，小处男不愿再等，勾着高访的手指滑了出来。虽已经做足了扩张，可手指离开后，小嘴还是立刻闭合了起来，仅仅是比方才更红艳了些。

亢奋的小alpha扶着涨红的肉茎抵着穴口，“小访哥哥，我来了。”几乎是一边打着招呼就一边往里挤，可越急越不顺，龟头直接打滑到了尾椎。这下就连原本咬牙做好心理准备的高访也不由得心中一空，维持着姿势，手指几乎要嵌进树皮里。

一次失败并不能阻碍沈浩然，可两次三次的滑开之后少年就愈发急躁了，龟头一次的摩擦过穴口却总是因为角度不对滑开。在沈浩然觉得自己就快要成为第一个因为欲求不满肉到嘴边还饿死的alpha时，高访首先耐不住了，不知怎地被手指满足过的小穴此刻异常空虚，此刻他已经不仅仅是想要帮助沈浩然泄欲那么简单了。他的身体也叫嚣着空虚，想要被填满。

精英alpha用肩膀抵住树干，双手分别捏住自己的臀肉，这般自己拉开屁股求肏的姿势就连发情的Omega都不一定做得出来。修长的指腹嵌入臀肉，多余的肉从指缝间漏出，肥厚小巧的屁股完全为沈浩然打开，被手指操弄过的小嘴一吸一张邀请着男人的进入。

“然然.....快...”高访眼波流转，再没了商场上的霸主之气，此刻他只想要心爱的小孩的那根进来满足他，再次顶到那个让他舒爽的点。

年轻歌手已然癫狂，用拇指插入小穴拉开一个口子后便将头部送了进去，仿佛皮筋一般的穴口无比紧致，贪婪的吸吮着龟头。沈浩然额头的青筋都一根根浮了出来，手掌包覆住高访的将白嫩的臀肉分的更开，他要清清楚楚的看着高访的那里是怎么把他的鸡巴一点一点吃下去的，看着自己是怎么占有心爱的小访哥哥。

当最粗的冠状部分顺利挤入后，两人都放松的长呼了一口气。

“…嗯.......好舒服…小访哥哥里面好热好紧…”终于占有了喜爱的人，沈浩然异常满足，慢慢的向里推挤享受着肉棒的每一寸被对方紧紧裹住挤压的感觉。

身体被慢慢打开，和手指完全不一样的形状热度硬度，真切的告诉他埋在他体内的是沈浩然大的过分的那根。如若不是咬住了牙，他生怕自己会喊出什么自己都听不下去的淫浪声音。

可是真的好大，明明用眼睛和手都确认过尺寸，本以为有了心理准备，可当那根粗大真的进入身体里却还是无法习惯，肠肉甚至可以感受到肉棒的凸起，还有因为兴奋的跳动。一开始的寒意完全被驱散，高访只觉得此刻体内像被烙着一样火热发烫。

“哥哥........里面吸得我好紧，好像黏在我的肉棒上一样.....唔哈........”粗长的肉物已经完全没入，alpha的本能让少年的腰有自主意识的摆动起来，他想听更多高访的声音，想要不断的确认他真的得到了这个男人。

“然然....慢....慢点...太大了......”还没完全适应异物的侵入就被快速的肏干起来，耳边不断传来肉体拍打的声音，屁股一次次被对方小腹撞击、耻毛碾摩的感觉太过清晰。他甚至可以感受到每次沈浩然退出都会带出他的肠肉，与微凉的空气接触不到一秒之后又再次和肉棒一起被送回体内，“太深....”高访自以为是一个更加享受温柔性爱的人，可这场与沈浩然却完全不一样，少年的欲求如狂风暴雨般压盖着他，每一个动作呼吸，都让他觉得近乎疯狂，“嗯.....太深....了.....受不了....”

“哥哥，你可以的，我还没顶到最深的地方呢.....”沈浩然爽得头皮发麻，看着自己性器在粉嫩的小口快速进出，听着这个自己本以为无法触及的男人喊着受不了，腰身就好像上了发条停不下来，只想肏得更深。

毫无章法的戳刺却歪打正着，有一次肏进小穴的时候龟头蹭过一处，让高访的身体整个颤栗了一下。没有错过这个小细节的沈浩然嘴角挂上坏笑，不再每次都干到底而是专门攻击那一处。

“嗯.....啊啊.......别....那里好奇怪.......别顶....啊呜..........”强势的alpha居然不小心泄出了哭腔，沈浩然都意外的很，再木讷他也知道高访这绝对不是难受，随后更是变本加厉扭着屁股让冠状突起在那处附近碾磨，直接逼出高访一声高过一声的呻吟，“别.....嗯啊....好爽..........怎.....嗯啊.....唔........好棒.....”

高访被操弄到无意识的夸奖却让沈浩然的小尾巴翘上了天，心想就算自己是alpha也可以让哥哥舒服，“小访哥哥...你也好厉害，屁股夹得我都要射了，叫的那么好听，我就肏的你那么爽吗？”来而不往非礼也，沈浩然也坦诚的掐着高访的腰说着没脸没皮的荤话，仿佛为了证明他所言不虚，被紧紧夹住的肉棒确实又大了一圈，将肉穴塞得一丝缝隙都没有。

“哥哥，这里被干到很爽是不是，咬的好紧....唔....”沈浩然得寸进尺的虚爬在高访身上，一边按住对方的腰臀往自己的性器上撞，一边可无辜的凑到高访耳边祈求更多的夸奖，“哥哥，你再说点什么，告诉我你被我干得有多舒服，哥哥你知道吗，你的屁股里面好像流水了哦，我可以感受到，不是黏糊糊的护手霜，一定是你的小屁股分泌出来欢迎我的吧，嗯？”

可恶....

猛烈的撞击让高访不得不用手肘撑着树干，穴心被顶弄的快感教他双腿发软，低下头抵着手臂还看着自己本应该能在情事中派上用途的那根现在只能随着另一个alpha的动作摆动，作为男人的自尊心本就有点受伤。现下还被小了十几岁的奶娃说着如此羞耻的话，不知怎么地就想说点什么让小朋友别再嘚瑟，“嗯....你.....你还嫩着点....干了那么久都没让我射.....要.....嗯....要是我的话，早就让Omega高潮了好几次了.....”

本身alpha间攀比性能力的气话，可听到沈浩然听着却变了味，只觉得高访还贪恋着和Omega做爱的快感，面对这个男人才会产生的小小自卑感一下放大。敛去了嬉皮笑脸，拉开高访的一条腿，动作变得粗暴起来，“我一定会让你更爽的，高访，忘了那些Omega。”

单腿根本不好控制重心，再加上沈浩然的顶撞的力道和速度都更甚，高访一下不知道小孩发什么疯，刚转头想要阻止，就被对方的唇带了个正着，上下两张小嘴都被猛烈的攻势侵占，毫无喘气的余地，后穴已经被摩擦的发烫，一股股热流向下腹涌去，那未曾被抚慰过的下体叫嚣着想要释放，高访仅存的一些力气扶住自己的肉物，他甚至只需要将手指环成圈，身体就会随着沈浩然肏干的动作前后摆动，好似是性器在肏他自己的手一样。

正如沈浩然说的，明明是alpha的身体，却因为另一个alpha的开发而自出分泌出淫水，让少年进出得更为方便，致命的那点也不断被照顾，两唇相接处无法被咽下的口水顺着唇角流下淫靡不堪。

唔嗯..........不行了.....要被干坏了..........嗯啊.....好深好重..........

野地里疯狂性爱声惊动了浅眠的鸟儿，翅膀拍打的声音成了压倒高访的最后一根稻草，性器抖动了两下便在自己手中达到了高潮，所有的浪叫却被沈浩然含在嘴里无法发出。

而因自己的幻想嫉妒得不行的沈浩然也被痉挛着的小穴夹得不行，深深埋在高访体内恨不得连卵蛋都塞进去，脑中一片空白，潜意识里有个声音告诉他还有一个更温暖更逼仄的深处他必须到达。

可他才好像触碰到一点点的时候，高访的身体就更猛烈的抖动了下，生生将他的存货榨了出来。

“唔——嗯—”沈浩然松开高访的唇本能的寻找到对方的脖颈咬下，下身噗噗的不停射着精液，几乎要将那紧小的肉穴灌满。

沈浩然只差一点点就咬到生殖腺，原本对另一个alpha的气味排斥无比的那处却反常的烫热的很，还有那刚才险些被沈浩然肏到的地方..........

高访的脑子一团乱，被快感和疑惑塞满，无法思考。

缓了好一会儿，高访才恢复，回过头拍了拍沈浩然的腿示意他出去，本以为会看到小孩一脸餍足还想再继续的傻脸，没想到却是委屈巴巴一脸有话想说却不敢说的样子。

“你先出去，这么说话我脖子疼。”高访自嘲自己这是做完生理辅导还得做心理辅导，心道男孩的心思你别猜，你猜来猜去也猜不明白。

沈浩然瘪着嘴，满脸写着然然有心事，但然然不想说。

硕大的肉头离开穴口，冷空气在小穴还未完全合拢的时候钻了进去，让被肉棒温暖过的肠道受不了的快速收缩，高访没忍住轻哼了一声，他甚至可以感受到臀缝被流出的黏黏液体糊住。而将这些真真切切纳入眼中的沈浩然几乎要忘却自己淡淡的失落感，自己射在对方屁股里的东西被一点点挤出，顺着会阴留下大腿，而那原本粉嫩的小口已经被他的肉棒蹂躏得又红又肿，一看就是被人好好肏过了。

高访扶着腰转过身来靠在树上，也不顾裤子还没拉上就捧住沈浩然的脸，“说吧，怎么了？”缓过劲儿来，沈浩然最后的反常行为就很好发现了。

“小访哥哥.....”

“嗯？”

“你是不是还是觉得Omega比较好。”

这个问题毫不意外，“没错。”高访也坦然的点了点头，如果没有沈浩然的出现，他绝对不换选择和另一个alpha上床，哦不，这里甚至都没有床！

本以为高访会说点好听的安慰安慰，可对方却一点都没有迟疑的承认了，沈浩然的脑袋低的更低了，下边那原本有些起头的也跟着垂了下去，“我...我.....”小孩支支吾吾的不知道该说什么，高访这应该算是接受了他的追求了吧，可怎么还说Omega比较好呢。

“alpha和Omega我肯定选后者，但你和Omega的话....”高访常常的睫毛因为笑意颤动着，在商场上他的一句话牵动着所有相关利益者的心，可没想到在情场上，他着说道一半的话可以还来一个纯情少年如此忐忑的表情。

高访伸出手掌勾住沈浩然的脖颈，将对方的脑袋拉倒自己面前，“既然有本事追我，就别对自己那么没信心，小朋友。”紧接着就是一个火辣辣的啵唧印在小孩的嘟嘟唇上，还略施惩戒的咬了口唇珠。

“高访........”

“叫哥哥。”

“嗯！小访哥哥！我最喜欢你了！”

终究还是被猪拱了的白菜没想到沈浩然还有后招，“那哥哥和别的Omega那啥的时候真的比和我做舒服吗？”

噗！高访简直要一口老血，沈浩然小朋友你能别揪着这个问题问吗！

比起让高访承认自己喜欢上一个比自己小十几岁的同性，要他承认被肏比肏被人更爽这件事更为困难，皮子已经被小孩剥得干干净净至少里子得留着啊。高访调整调整表情，故作为难装，拍了拍少alpha的肩膀，“同志任需努力。”

“好的，小访哥哥，那我再试试。”高中生的永动鸡又悄无声息的顶上了高访的小腹，还没等男人反抗，一条腿就被抬起来挂在沈浩然的臂弯中，“放松，这次不用润滑了，哥哥的屁股里都是我的精液。”

呸！还偶像歌手呢！能要点脸不！

高访都听不下去这话红着一张老脸，可确实才一发也不够缓解他的欲望，难得乖巧的伸手攀上沈浩然的肩膀，虽说正面的姿势进入得更为困难，可看着对方的脸做爱却让两人更为性奋。有了第一次经验这次沈浩然没有一进去就无脑挺腰，而是慢慢控制着肉头碾按着那点，看着高访的眼中慢慢蓄起的舒爽的泪水。

啊！他的小访哥哥实在是太棒了！

右手抚摸着光溜溜白花花的大腿吃着豆腐，下体自学成才九浅一深的干着骚穴，还不忘时不时的确认自己“努力”的成效，“哥哥，这样干你舒服吗？”

“嗯....唔嗯....”不得不说alpha在性事上确有天赋，小孩不过是第二次肏穴，就已经让高访再次体验到那欲仙欲死的感觉，整个人犹如无帆的小船，被名为沈浩然的情欲波涛颠得东倒西歪，“想.....好舒服....想要更多.......然然的肉棒....好厉害....嗯...唔.........肏的哥哥好舒服........想要更深........撞那里...”

“哪儿？”沈浩然挺着腰，撞击着前列腺，“是这里.....嗯........还是刚才一碰到你就把我夹射的那里？”

“都要....都要........要然然....”高访眯着眼已经无法辨别沈浩然在说些什么，丝毫不知自己被肏的迷迷糊糊含着眼泪看人的样子有多魅惑骚浪。

“哥哥这样要我怎么相信被我肏还没有干Omega舒服？”高访完全被日掉脑子的模样让沈浩然满足的很，口无遮拦的说着骚话，“哥哥，你是骗我的吧，明明是我干得你比较爽是不是？”

“嗯啊！”高访没想到沈浩然居然将他另一条腿都抬了起来，变成整儿人被钉在对方肉棍上的姿势，惊得手指都要抠进对方的肩膀，“放我下来.......”

“哥哥....嘘，轻点，叫那么响万一被人发现了，全都跑来看怎么办。就算大家都来了，我也不会舍得离开这里的，我会抱着哥哥继续干，这样哥哥又哭又叫求我肏你的样子就全都会被看到的。”沈浩然释放着他自己都不知道的小腹黑因子，享受着这一刻高访紧紧夹住他性器的极致爽快。

高访只要一想到沈浩然描述的画面就羞耻的不行。

不行，自己这样放浪骑着男人肉棒的样子绝对不能被看到。

维持着最后的倔强咬住唇，试图将所有的声音都吞咽下去，却还是抵不过沈浩然一波又一波的操弄，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声从嘴边溢出。

原本只是沈浩然故意瞎说的荤话，可没想到干了一会儿树林的小路边上竟真的出现了脚步声，踩在落叶上簌簌作响，这下可吓得沈浩然和高访一动都不敢动。维持着交合的动作，硬热的阳根埋在小穴内还在时不时的跳动，因为紧张高访的穴也夹得极紧让小朋友完全无法忍耐。直到传来了断断续续的水声，两人才确认对方只是半夜来放水而非被他们吸引来时。沈浩然便坏心眼的不再忍耐，用气音在高访耳边轻轻说了句，“哥哥，你夹太紧了，我忍不住了。”

在高访还没反应过来时，体内的性器居然再次开始作妖，十步不到的地方就有不知道是谁的同事，可他却只能咬着牙承受猛烈的操弄。沈浩然的动作不敢太大，只是抱着高访轻轻的向下压，而高访的双腿早就脱力只能勉强维持不落地发出声音，大部分的体重还是压在交合处，任由沈浩然掐着他的屁股顺时针扭着，肉棒越干越深。

嗯....疯了........

一边担心被发现一边却又被波涛般的快感侵蚀，高访只觉得这简直就是他人生中做过最疯狂的事。

“走了....”

脚步声走远，沈浩然托住高访屁股的手才算泄了劲，可没想到这一下竟然让高访坐得更深，方才深处那无意中被触碰到的点完完全全抵住了龟头，一下子又酸又软，前方竟然没有触碰就达到了高潮，射了沈浩然外套上斑斑点点。

沈浩然也是意外，那块软肉的触感确实就是第一次碰到时候那样，这一处居然能让高访那么舒服，小朋友自然不会放过这个“努力”的好机会，不管高访是否还在高潮中就发了狠重重的抬起对方的身子再放下。让龟头每次都能直直顶上那里。

“啊——！”

不行！太超过了！这里怎么会，好酸，好痒，好爽....嗯啊！

高访一下就咬住了沈浩然的肩膀，可沈浩然知道自己现在有多疼就代表高访有多爽，“哥哥，这里是哪里....你怎么会爽成这样？”小孩儿一边维持着肏干的力度和速度，“是不是比干Omega爽了，嗯？哥哥？告诉我....”

哪里....？

持续不断的快感直冲大脑，可却也没能打散那自认为绝对不可能的怀疑。

“不....不知道....”高访回答的时候明显的斜了视线不敢直视沈浩然的眼，过于明显的心虚这次没能骗到小孩，反而让对方愈发亢奋的追问，“哥哥....告诉我....这里是哪里..嗯....？”

高访咬死了牙不愿意说，被肏得狠了干脆就咬住手指，沈浩然见硬得不行突生一计，停下了所有的动作甚至抱着高访作势要退出。

正在兴头上的男人哪里舍得，主动勾着腿想要往下坐却敌不过沈浩然的力气，一下红了眼欲求不满可怜兮兮，看的沈浩然险些狼性大发前功尽弃，几乎咬碎了嘴里的肉才将整个性器退了出来，“哥哥不说，我不干就是了....想必一定是我没让哥哥舒服，哥哥不高兴了....”

演技派沈浩然倒真像那么回事，干脆还放下高访的腿，蹲下作势要帮他穿裤子，这下高访哪里能忍，一把推倒沈浩然自己扶着对方的性器起了上去，“死小孩.......嗯啊.......你敢走....嗯啊........好大.......”高访撑着沈浩然的胸膛，一下下扭着腰，只想让肉棒干到方才那处，可怎么努力都碰不到，“然然....你快动........哥哥告诉你....嗯啊.....是生殖腔口.......你快肏肏那里........想要你....嗯......啊呜....好酸........”

“生殖腔....？”沈浩然眼睛一亮，终于愿意接替高访的动作继续戳刺，“alpha也有生殖腔？”

“很深....退化了的........”

本不应该有感觉的。

高访仰着头，就算不想承认他也知道除了生殖腔不可能有别的，一般alpha的生殖腔在分化时就会萎缩埋得很深，没想到却因为对方惊人的尺寸而被戳弄到。而这一处被顶弄的感觉居然如此舒爽，原来这里被肏到会那么舒服，难怪曾经有的Omega会哭着喊着求他肏自己的生殖腔。

“嗯呀呀.......别....嗯啊....别压那么深....嗯啊....！”

沈浩然听到了不可思议的答案，整个人轻飘飘的仿佛有用不完的劲儿，每一下挤到最深处再碾着软肉转一圈，逼得高访浪叫连连丝毫没了矜持，“....嗯....哥哥....然然厉害吗？都干到你的生殖腔了.......哥哥也能像Omega一样揣小崽子吗？是不是我一直干这里，哥哥也能软乎乎的流骚水，只有被我的精液喂饱了才能满足....？”

下流不堪的话语此刻只能让高访更加兴奋，就连里子都保不住，一边扭着屁股一边放浪形骸的附和着，“....呜....啊唔......厉害....然然肉棒又大又硬....肏的哥哥爽死了......比和Omega做还要....唔嗯....还要爽........崽子....崽子不行的....我是alpha........不能揣崽子的........”

“可以的....哥哥可以的，只要每天都给然然干，一定可以把身子干开的，到时候然然每天射满你的屁股好不好，你那么喜欢小孩，我们来生一个吧。”沈浩然看着骑在自己肉棒上满面迷失的男人，幸福得不行，明知是胡话也想要高访给一个肯定的答复。

“好....嗯啊........每天都给然然....嗯啊........以后都给然然肏........生个小小然....嗯啊........肥嘟嘟的........”

“高访....小访哥哥........哥哥.....我要射了...嗯唔........！”

极致的高潮将二人一同吞噬，一整晚小树林里都充斥着两人荒唐的情事和当事人清醒后会羞到抬不起头的淫声浪语。

好险二人在天空泛起鱼肚白的时候回到了帐篷，换下了已经被各种奇怪液体沾满的衣服。

回程的路上沈浩然精神无比，倒是高访看起来疲累得很，这让同坐一辆车的高阳心中充满了森森的担忧。

我的美少女手办，看来是保不住了！


End file.
